Chapter One
by redayo
Summary: Ragnar captures a monk but what will he do with him?
1. Chapter 1

This is the love story between Ragnar Lathbrok and Athelstan, from the History Channels: Vikings: it seems obvious that there is more to these two men's relationship then the show portrays. This is my version hope you like it, BEWARE M/M sex, 18 and older, characters are not my own and blah blah blah, I made all this shit up.

Chapter One

Athelstan

God, faith, sacrifice, servitude. Those were the words I repeated in my head, in times of need, reminding myself over and over when I would get bored or restless with this simple life. Please do not think of me badly, I was a good priest. My faith was strong, I believed; the books and scrolls all told the story. Why would anyone ever bother writing all these things down if they were not the truth and ment for us to follow; to live our life as best we could in their image.

Within the folds of the monastery, I could live in peace. Not be harassed by the populous. I felt safe within the monastery walls; I was naïve. My world as I knew it was soon to be shattered, everything I thought was true would be tested; my faith, my loyalty, my identity.

I was just nineteen when the Vikings came to my monastery. They killed everyone I knew, that I had spent a year with, my mentors and friends. Slaughtered them as I watched, I cannot even think of it now, my heart clenches with grief and guilt. I was spared and Ragnar wanted me to know this.

"You are here because I spared your life." He tells me. He was like no man I have ever seen before. He was tall, broad, his body only muscle and skin. He had eyes the color of blue glass. He wore his hair in a rope down the middle of his head. All other hair shaved off clean, like the top of my own head. He had markings on the skin of his head and neck, he looked like a savage. He could kill me with one blow.

"Why did you spare my life?" I ask without thinking, but I needed to know why; why, why, why…these were the only words repeating in my head now. The horror of what I had witnessed only moments ago; flashing before me when I would blink. Who were these men? What will they want from me? I am a no-body, a monk of no particular interest. These people did not understand: they would get nothing from using me. I was unimportant.

"I don't know yet." Ragnar smiles at me as icy waters slash over the side, my body jerks from the cold of the water and his stare.

Ragnar

I spare the boy with the dark curls and the blue eyes. He wore his hair in a strange manner, he looked silly. I tug on one of his curls and he tucks himself away like a rabbit. How strange these men were in their women's clothing. Maybe he is a woman? He had skin like a woman, hands. I grab his ankles and pull him closer to me, wrapping my arm around him as we ride the waves. I reach under his dress and feel between his legs. Ah he was a man; a very pretty man. I stare into his eyes as I fondle him, my face so close our noses would touch with the rocking of the ship. He does not fight me like a woman but I can hear his rapid breathing, I feel it on my face. I reach between his legs and rub my finger on where I would enter him and watch is face. He gasps and I kiss him, eating his mouth like meat. It had been a long time at sea, I could take him quick and hard, right here in front of my crew. I look up at them and see them all staring back at me, watching me, hunger in their eyes. It had been a long trip for us all. If I fucked the priest I would have to let all the men fuck him. I look down at him and see the questioning look on his face. He was a smart man, he could read the tension of the men, see their stares. I think the gods have led me to him, he had a nice mouth. I think I wanted to keep him all to myself.

"Let us drink to our conquest!" I yell over the shouts of my men as I jump up from the priest, leaving him to huddle alone. He would be useful; he spoke our language and knew our enemy. Yes, I wanted to keep him all to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry took so long, I'm still working on chapter two but I thought I'd give you one point of view...thanks for the reviews they motivate me!

Chapter Two

Athelston

Ragnar did not speak to me again but he watched over me with his intense eyes. When a man named Rollo, insisted I be killed like the rest of my brothers, it was Ragnar who saved me. He saved me again when we returned to the Viking village. I had thought Ragnar was in charge but soon realized that he and his men came West without the consent of their Earl. The riches they pillaged from the monastery seemed to appease Earl Haraldson to some degree but he countered Ragnars disobedience by denying them the rewards of their efforts.

I had seen these men butcher my brothers as if they were cattle; Ragnar in particular seemed the most foreboding. I watch the veins in Ragnar's neck bulge, his hands tightening into fists. My heart starts pounding, for I am sure I am about to witness another slaughter. Ragnar could kill the old Earl with one hand. I am shocked when he tilts his head to the side and quite eloquently makes a case for his men. The room is silent as Earl Haraldson sits, thinking...

"Each man may take one thing from this hold." The Earl decides; Ragnar steps forward, bold.

"I will take the priest, as my slave." He announces taking the rope around my neck and pulling me to him, I stumble over my own feet, slamming into Ragnar's chest, he does not move from the force of my body hitting his.

What does he want with me! I think of how he fondled me on the ship and blush. I had not wanted him to stop. It was the thing about myself I was most shameful of. When I thought of being intimate with someone it was always with a man, never a woman. I tried to pray it away, starve myself, cut it out of me but nothing seemed to work.

I follow Ragnar out of the great hall, through the village to his home; to my home now. He kept looking back at me with a smug look on his face as he tugged on the rope around my neck, pulling me along behind him. He did not seem ashamed of our encounter on the ship, as if this was a norm for these people. I learned quickly that sex in this culture was not shameful. That night I had to witness Ragnar and his wife, Lagertha, having sex right next to me. Ragnar at one point leaned off the bed and took me by my neck and kissed me; while his wife groaned from each of his thrusts. I wanted to be her…

The thought came quick and I pushed it away moving farther from the bed so he could not do it again. I recite prayers in my head, trying not to hear and react to the moans of Lagertha. I endured this every night for a week.

Each day; Ragnar and I would go to the cliffs and sit and talk; he asked many questions about my beliefs and I in turned asked him to explain this Viking culture that I found myself in. I would sit cross legged as he would sit, facing me, staring at me with those eyes; holding a knee to his chest, leaning in a way that spoke volumes. He was so masculine that I started believing that I had imagined the encounter on the ship, fantasized.

"So you only have one god?" He asks me as his head sways at me as if to head butt me.

"The almighty, Yes." I tell him as he sways at me again, but this time he takes my neck pulling my face towards his, as he kneels in front of me, our lips almost touching; he smiles down at me and growls like a wolf; he kisses me, his lips engulfing my mouth, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I gasp from the suddenness of it. He is on top of me in seconds, my legs spread, flat on my back. I blush and look down, the shame overcoming me like a wave. This is wrong; back home, this is wrong, but I was not home, I was here, in this new and different place, a place that would not condemn me for my desires. I look up at Ragnar and he is right there kissing me again not pausing for a moment, not letting me decide, it was primal for him, this want, I felt it too and wanted to go with it but everything I believed told me; NO, this was wrong!

I try to push him off me, but he was like stone. I can feel my dick getting hard; my body seemed to believe in a different god, maybe the gods of the Viking people. Their beliefs were more natural, you did not have to suffer to be worthy. You had to be strong and brave and passionate, all of which I was not, my guilt about my desires only creating a weak, shy, man. If I could be myself; my true self, I could do anything, I would not be fearful.

I kiss Ragnar back; it was a shy kiss, I really did not know what I was doing I was only copying what he had done to me. I suck on his bottom lip for a moment and regret it instantly. He comes at me like a beast, I am terrified. Ragnar digs his knees under me lifting my ass up, holding me down by my arms as my legs go up to his shoulders. He comes between my legs and kisses me again, sucking on my chin, moving to my ear and neck; he pushes my robe up, kissing my chest and nipples, my shoulders shrug in and I groan from the feel of his mouth everywhere, he seemed to be everywhere. He tears my robe up and over my head, kissing each newly disrobed area. I was gasping from it; I have never felt so out of control, everywhere he touched felt overly sensitive. He licks my armpit and I shuddered from it, as he thrust his hard cock against my bare ass rubbing so close to where I wanted it to be. Oh lord, please forgive me, I wanted him, I have never wanted someone like I wanted Ragnar Lothbrok. I was weak, I could not stop him, I did not want to stop him…He spits on his hand and rubs me like he did on the ship, watching me as his finger enters me. I gasp from the sting of the intrusion; he leans down and kisses me, his finger rubbing at a place that took my breath from me. I groan from it.

"Oh God!" I moan and I hear Ragnar chuckle above me. I open my eyes to find him inches from my face, smiling. He holds my arms above my head with his hands as his cock rubs up against my ass. I squirm from the look in his intense eyes. He thrusts his hips back and forth.

"Your god or one of mine?" He asks.


End file.
